Spike Tries to Eat a Chaos Emerald
by Whadup5
Summary: The Chaos Emerald. One of seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald. Each on their own hold tremendously powerful properties and abilities that could rival the Sun Goddess herself. But most of all, it was the most appetizing treat to a baby dragon named Spike.


**It's funny the things I end up writing at 2 in the mourning. I own nothing. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The Chaos Emerald. One of seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald. Each on their own hold tremendously powerful properties and abilities that could rival the Sun Goddess herself. But most of all, it was the most appetizing treat to a baby dragon named Spike.

When Sonic and friends had first arrived to Equestria they had come for the soul purpose of looking for said gems in order to stop Dr. Eggman. For the most part Spike had tried to stay out of this otherworldly adventure. And he was very successful in that plan until he laid eyes on the bright green emerald. Like with Rarity it was love at first sight. After catching a glimpse of the savory gem his dragon instincts demanded that such a succulent jewel would be his to savor. And even though his conscious had screamed at him not to do so, the temptation had already sucked him.

His plan, though a greedy one, was to 'help out' in any way that involved getting his hands on one of the jewels. Sadly though that plan was foiled by Knuckles, who easily saw the hungered look in his eyes and made every attempt to keep Spike as far away from the emeralds as possible.

But today was different, today it was just him and appetizing jewel that he had quickly come to love. Like with all things she didn't know about Twilight had asked for one of the emeralds in order to study it and learn more about the said properties it held. Knuckles was very hesitant, mostly because of Spike, but because he had a strong trust with Twilight he eventually handed over one of the emeralds. And it just so happened to be the same gem that had enchanted him in the first place. This was Spike's chance. They were in Twilight's lab where he knew they would not be bothered. And to further help himself in his goal he so expertly hid his true intentions for the gem as being the #1 assistant he always way. It's not like he didn't want to immediately lunge for the emerald and relish in its exquisite taste. But he had to play it cool so that no suspicions would arise from Twilight. Yet as every moment went by his very being ached more and more to sink his teeth into the ever so luxuriant jewel. Hours went by and just when he thought he would never be able taste such a rare treat...

~Growl~

Twilight blushed as her stomach snapped her from her work. Chuckling she set down her science tool and looked over to Spike.

"Guess that means it's time for some lunch huh Spike?"

Spike, who had been bored out of his mind waiting, was surprised by her voice. When he realized what she said and the opportunity behind it he quickly tried to think of a response.

"Oh! Y-yeah lunch time. One of the most important meals on the day!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the nervous smiling Spike, but shrugged it off.

"So I was thinking that I could fly over to Sugarcube Corner real quick and pick us up something"

"That's perfect!" Spike shouted

Quickly taking a note of the confused look on Twilight's face Spike attempted to cover it up with.

"You know cause I am just starving! And you'd be faster with me not slowing you down!"

Twilight was about to be suspicious when she heard the growl coming from Spike's own stomach and, making her own conclusion, smiled.

"Sure" she said teasingly "I'll make sure to pick you up one of those sapphire cupcakes you like so much"

On any normal occasion Spike would have thanked Twilight to Celestia's sun and back. But with the oh so divine emerald in his mind any other gem seemed like a lump of dirt to him now.

"Uh yeah, yeah sure" Spike said, his eyes locked on the shining gem

Though Twilight was still a little suspicious, the craving in her stomach for a cupcake or slice pie already had her out the door.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second Spike. Watch the Chaos Emerald for me okay?"

"Oh I'll watch it real good" Spike said, mostly to himself, before letting out a laugh that rivaled any other villain Equestria had ever faced.

Now Spike was not always the one who did things with purposefully bad intentions. Especially not one where he was about to sink his teeth into an ancient relic. And one of the only things that has kept Eggman from ruling the world. But every time he was able to lay eyes on the jewel he was instantly hypnotized by it's mouthwatering shine. A nonexistent voice in his head begging him to eat it.

Just as he was about to reach for it his attention was directed to a miniature him dressed as an angle on his right shoulder.

" _Don't do it Spike! Your friends need that emerald for when their in trouble_ "

Spike thought about it and was about to heed Angel Spike's advice, when another voice came from his left shoulder.

" **Don't listen to him!** "

Spike turned his head to see another mini him. This one was dressed up as the devil with a wicked grin on his face.

" **Common Spike, you're a dragon! Dragons eat jewels! Don't fight your instincts"**

" _But what if there's trouble and they need the emerald?_ "

" **They got six more and a Master Emerald. They won't miss one** "

" _But-_ "

Devil Spike then went over to Angle Spike and grabbed his head, turning it to the Chaos Emerald.

" **Just l** **ook at it! It's _luscious_ glow, it's _delectable_ shine, it's _toothsome_ shape. Just waiting, _begging_ , for a dragon to taste it's one of a kind flavor**"

Devil Spike smiled triumphantly as he saw the now entranced Angel Spike drooling over the emerald. When he was snapped out of the trance Angel Spike quickly wiped the drool from his mouth and cleared his throat. What looked like him about to give a sophisticated retort, turned him shrinking slightly as a nervous smile appeared on his face.

" _One bit wouldn't hurt_ "

" **Yes!** " Devil Spike cheered before flying up to the still spectating Spike " **You heard him Spike! Chow down!** "

With his mind made up the mini Spikes disappeared and he went for the Emerald. Just before he grabbed it he took one good look around to make sure Twilight or anyone else were not around. When he was sure that he was alone Spike gave an evil laugh at his prize. In a sharp snatch he ripped it away from the many machines it was hooked up to and held it in his grasp. But just before he was about to take a bite he stopped and bit his lip. The last few remnants of doubt resurfacing in his mind. He thought about how upset Twilight would be with him if he had eaten the emerald. How Ponyville and even the universe could be doomed if they didn't have it.

Spike looked sadly into the emerald once more. And all his doubt instantly became clouded as the emerald once again put him under it's tantalizing spell. Any and all questions to this plan were pushed aside as his mind only thought off all the luscious flavors the emerald could possess.

"No one would notice if I just had a tiny bite" he reasoned with himself

He would just take a teeny tiny itty bitty bite just to experience its taste. Just like a experimental taste test. Twilight would understand if was in the name of research. After all, she did want to find out more about the Emerald. And if he didn't find out the taste of the emerald, who would? If he didn't do this then would never know the important question of what a Chaos Emerald tasted like. And as a #1 assistant it was his duty to help Twilight in any way he could in her research.

With his mind made up Spike dramatically opened his mouth wide and took a bite.

Instead of a crunch, there was a crack.

All of Ponyville was disturbed by the sudden scream of agony that filled the quiet afternoon. Minutes after Twilight and Knuckles nearly broke down the doors as they rushed to the source of the scream. What they found was whimpering Spike curled up on the floor holding his mouth with the Chaos Emerald next to him. Twilight immediately flew over to comfort the baby dragon while Knuckles went for the emerald.

"Spike open your mouth" Twilight urged

Spike could only shake his head and hold his mouth tighter.

"Spike please, I can't see what's wrong unless you open your mouth"

Spike looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Slowly he nodded and moved his hands away from his mouth, and even slower he opened it. Twilight gasped as she saw just what caused the baby dragon so much pain. His fangs and a good portion of his teeth were either chipped, cracked, or missing entirely. The blood that poured out didn't help in making his entire mouth look less like murder scene.

"Spike! What happened!" Twilight shrieked

Before Spike could even try to reply Knuckles answered for him.

"I bet the Master emerald that a certain someone tried to eat the Chaos Emerald"

Spike got a look of shame as Knuckles showed Twilight the blood and tooth chipped covered gem. It barley took Twilight a second to match up the chipped bits of teeth with it's owner.

"Spike is this true?" Twilight asked, hoping he would say no

But sadly Spike nodded, looking at Twilight with eyes that said 'Please don't be mad'. Twilight sighed and gave Spike a motherly smile.

"I'm not mad Spike, in a way it's kind of my fault"

Now it was Spikes turn to be confused, leading Twilight to explain.

"I should have known that your dragon instincts would cause you to do something like this. And I should have warned you about how a Chaos Emerald is much stronger then any gem in Equestria. That even a full grown dragon wouldn't be able to make a dent"

'Now you tell me' Spike thought

"Sometimes they have to learn the hard way" Knuckles commented

Twilight shot a glare at Knuckles before turning back to Spike who was now holding his mouth once more.

"Common Spike, I'll have Zecora fix your mouth right up"

That only made Spike look down in shame again.

"And I'll get you some of that pink sapphire strawberry ice-cream later" Twilight offered

Spikes eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head no.

"J-just regular strawberry. N-no sapphires" he stuttered out

Twilight was now more confused than when she first flew in. But she had no time to dwell on that since the longer they took they less of a chance they had of Spike's mouth returning to normal. So in seconds Spike was on her back and they were out the castle.

As Twilight flew Spike off to the Everfree forest Knuckles stayed behind and looked at the Emerald. He smiled as he cleaned it off and restored it to its brilliant shine. And that smile continued as he looked at the many bits of baby dragon teeth now resting in his hand. As he looked at the teeth he now felt more assured to let Spike near the rest of the Emeralds. Knowing that the baby dragon won't be making any attempt at eating the other Emeralds, or any other jewel for that matter, for a long time.


End file.
